icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ottawa
Ottawa is the capital of Canada and the country's fourth largest municipality, as well as the second largest city in the province of Ontario. It is located in the Ottawa Valley on the eastern edge of the province of Ontario. Ottawa lies on the banks of the Ottawa River, a major waterway that forms the boundary between Ontario and Quebec. The city of Ottawa has a population of 812,129. The metropolitan area, which includes the city of Gatineau in Quebec, has a population of over 1,220,000. Teams Major Professional * Ottawa Senators (Original) #(Montreal Winter Carnival ice hockey tournaments, 1883-1886) join AHAC #(Amateur Hockey Association of Canada, 1887-1887) #(Amateur Hockey Association of Canada, 1891-1898) join CAHL #(Canadian Amateur Hockey League, 1899-1904) withdrew part way through season, join ECAHA #(Federal Amateur Hockey League, 1904-1905) join CAHL #(Eastern Canada Amateur Hockey Association, 1906-1908) stay with league when goes professional #(Eastern Canada Hockey Association, 1909) resign, #(Federal Hockey League, 1909-1909) join CHA #(Canadian Hockey Association, 1909-1910) join NHA # (NHA, 1909-1917) join NHL # (NHL, 1917-1931) suspended operations, return for 1932-1933 season # (NHL, 1932 - 1934) become St. Louis Eagles * Ottawa Senators (NHL, 1992 - present) * Ottawa Nationals (WHA, 1972-1973) become Toronto Toros * Ottawa Civics (WHA, 1975-1975) folded Other early era teams *Ottawa (Central Canada Hockey Association, 1896-1897) join AHAC *Ottawa Capitals (Federal Amateur Hockey League, 1903-1904) join ECAHA *Ottawa Victorias (Federal Amateur Hockey League, 1905-1908) withdrew Major Junior Ottawa 67's #(OHA, Jr. A., 1967-1974) join OMJHL #(OMJHL, 1974-1980) league renamed OHL #(OHL, 1980-Present) Junior A *LaSalle Academy, #(Ottawa City League, 1927-1932) #(Ottawa City League, 1937-1939 *Ottawa Athalons (Ottawa City League, 1927-1929) *Ottawa Boys Club (Ottawa City League, 1931-1935) *Ottawa Canadiens #(Ottawa City League, 1940-1941) #(Ottawa City League, 1944-1947) *Ottawa Capitals (Central Junior A Hockey League, 1964-1967) *Ottawa Combines #(Ottawa City League, 1943-1944) #(Interprovincial Junior League, 1959-1960) mid-season replacement team, disbanded *Ottawa Eagles (Ottawa City League, 1941-1942) *Ottawa Gladstones #(Ottawa City League, 1938-1939) #(Ottawa City & District Junior League, 1939-1940) *Ottawa Gunners #(Ottawa City League, 1924-1925) #(Ottawa City League, 1927-1929) *Ottawa Johnson Furies (Central Junior A Hockey League, 1965-1966) *Ottawa Jr. Senators #(Central Junior A Hockey League, 1992-1999) league becomes CJHL #(Central Junior Hockey League, 2009-2010) league renamed CCHL #(Central Canadian Hockey League, 2010-Present) *Ottawa M&W Rangers (Central Junior A Hockey League, 1968-1973) become Gloucester Rangers *Ottawa Metros (Ottawa-Hull and District Junior Hockey League, 1962-1963) mid-season replacement team *Ottawa Montagnards #(Ottawa City League, 1927-1933) #(Ottawa City League, 1944-1957) #(Interprovincial Junior League, 1957-1959) split games with Hawkesbury for 1959-60 season #(Ottawa-Hull and District Junior Hockey League, 1961-1963) join Ottawa City Junior League after Memorial Cup Tournament dispute #(Ottawa City Junior League, 1963-1964) *Ottawa New Edinburgh #(Ottawa City League, 1924-1925) #(Ottawa City League, 1927-1936) #(Ottawa City League, 1939-1940) #(Ottawa City League, 1942-1943) #(Ottawa City League, 1948-1951) *Ottawa New Edinburgh Senators #(Ottawa City League, 1928-1930) renamed Senators #(Ottawa City League, 1931-1932) *Ottawa Notre Dame (Ottawa City League, 1930-1932) *Ottawa Optimist Air Cadets (Ottawa City League, 1943-1944) *Ottawa Primrose #(Ottawa City League, 1930-1933) #(Ottawa City League, 1935-1938) #(Independent team in Otttawa District Junior Playoffs 1944-1945) #(Ottawa-Hull and District Junior Hockey League, 1962-1964) join CJHL #(Central Junior A Hockey League, 1964-1965) folded *Ottawa Quakers (Ottawa City League, 1935-1937 *Ottawa Rideaus #(Ottawa City League, 1924-1925) #(Ottawa City League, 1927-1937) withdrew *Ottawa Riopelle's Fabrics (Ottawa-Hull and District Junior Hockey League, 1963-1964) *Ottawa St Brigids (Ottawa City League, 1927-1928) *Ottawa St Malachys (Ottawa City League, 1929-1938) *Ottawa St Patricks #(Ottawa City League, 1930-1935) withdrew #(Ottawa City League, 1939-1940) #(Ottawa City League, 1942-1944) #(Ottawa City League, 1945-1954) withdrew for academic reasons *Ottawa Senators #(Ottawa City League, 1930-1931) revert to New Edinburgh Senators name #(Ottawa City League, 1936-1938) #(Ottawa City League, 1939-1943) #(Ottawa City League, 1945-1948) #(Central Junior A Hockey League, 1979-1992) renamed Jr. Senators when city gets NHL team *Ottawa Shamrocks #(Ottawa City League, 1924-1925) #(Ontario Hockey Association Jr., 1927-1928) #(Ottawa City League, 1927-1934) #(Ottawa City League, 1954-1957) join Interprovincial Junior League #(Interprovincial Junior League, 1957-1958) folded *Ottawa South Roamers (Ottawa City League, 1927-1929) *Ottawa Straths (Ottawa-Hull and District Junior Hockey League, 1963-1964) *Ottawa Trojans (Ottawa City League, 1944-1945) *Ottawa Victorias #(Ottawa City League, 1935-1936) #(Ottawa City League, 1939-1941) *Ottawa West End Beavers (Ottawa City League, 1927-1928) *Ottawa-Hawkesbury Montagnards (Interprovincial Junior League 1959-1960) abandon Ottawa *University of Ottawa #(Ottawa City League, 1928-1929) #(Ottawa City League, 1934-1938) join Ottawa Interscholastic League #(Ottawa City League, 1940-1943) #(Ottawa City League, 1948-1957) Senior * Bayswater Knights of Columbus (Ottawa City Senior League, 1919-1921) *Buckingham Maple Leafs (Ottawa City Senior League, 1941-1942 *Cameron Highlanders (Ottawa City Senior League, 1939-1940) *Hull-Ottawa Canadiens *LaSalle College #(Ottawa City Senior League, 1920-1921) #(Ottawa City Senior League, 1925-1932) merge with Hull Volants #(Ottawa City Senior League, 1935-1940) *LaSalle-Hull (Ottawa City Senior League, 1932-1934) suspended from league January 22 *Mlitia HQ (Ottawa City Senior League, 1918-1919) #(Quebec Hockey League, 1956-1957) join OHA Sr. A League #(OHASr. A League (1957-1959) join EPHL #(Eastern Professional Hockey League, 1959-1963) become Omaha Knights in Central Professional Hockey League *Ottawa 77th Battalion (Ottawa City Senior League, 1915-1916) *Ottawa Aberdeen #(Interprovincial Hockey Union, 1913-1914) join Ottawa City League # (Ottawa City Senior League, 1915-1919) *Ottawa Army #(Senior Hockey Association, 1947-1948) join ECSHL #(Eastern Canada Senior Hockey League), (1948-51) *Ottawa Britannia (Interprovincial Hockey Union, 1913-1914) join Ottawa City League *Ottawa Canadiens #(Ottawa City Senior League, 1921-1924) #(Quebec Amateur Hockey Association, Senior Group), 1925-1926) #(Ottawa City Senior League, 1934-1935) #(Ottawa City Senior League, 1940-1945) disbands with league * Ottawa Car (Ottawa City Senior League, 1944-1945) * Ottawa City Hall (Ottawa City Senior League, 1920-1921) *Ottawa Cliffsides #(Interprovincial Hockey Union, 1908-1911) #(Ottawa City Senior League, 1919, 1920 *Ottawa College (Interprovincial Hockey Union, 1912-1913) *Ottawa Commandos (Quebec Senior Hockey League *Ottawa Emeralds (Ottawa City Senior League, 1934-1937) *Ottawa Gladstones (Ottawa City Senior League, 1934-1935) * Ottawa Grand Trunk Railroad (Ottawa City Senior League, 1915-1917) * Ottawa Gunners (Ottawa City Senior League, 1919-1929) *Ottawa Imperial Munitions (Ottawa City Senior League, 1917-18) * Ottawa Knights of Columbus (Ottawa City Senior League, 1921-1922) * Ottawa Lansdowne (Ottawa City Senior League, 1922-1923) * Ottawa Montagnards # (Ottawa City Senior League, 1921-1934) # (Ottawa City Senior League, 1937-1945) disband with league *Ottawa Montcalms #(Ottawa City Senior League, 1920-1921) #(Ottawa City Senior League, 1934-1935) *Ottawa Munitions (Ottawa City Senior League, 1916-1923) played 1917-18 as Imperial Munitions *(Eastern Canada Amateur Hockey League, 1923-1924) *Ottawa New Edinburgh #(Interprovincial Hockey Union, 1910-1914) join Ottawa City Senior League #(Ottawa City Senior League, 1915-1916) #(Ottawa City Senior League, 1918-1935) #(Senior Hockey Association, 1947-1948) * Ottawa Rideaus (Ottawa City Senior League, 1924-1936) *Ottawa RCAF Flyers #(Ottawa City Senior League, 1934-1936) #(Ottawa City Senior League, 1938-1943) #(Senior Hockey Association, 1947-1948) *Ottawa Royal Canadiens (Ottawa City Senior League, 1916-1920) *Ottawa St. Patrick's College (Eastern Canada Amateur Hockey League, 1923-1924) withdrew *Ottawa Senators #(Ottawa City Senior League, 1934-1935) #(Montreal Senior Group, 1934-1937) join QSHL #(Quebec Senior Hockey League, 1937-1942) #(Quebec Senior Hockey League, 1945-1950) league becomes QSMHL #(Quebec Senior Major Hockey League, 1950-1953) league becomes QHL #(Quebec Hockey League, 1953-1954) disband December 20, 1954 due to poor attendance * Ottawa Shamrocks (Ottawa City Senior League, 1923-1934) *Ottawa Signallers (Ottawa City Senior League, 1916-1917) * Ottawa South Victorias (Ottawa City Senior League, 1919-1922) *Ottawa Stewartons (Interprovincial Hockey Union, 1911-1913) *Ottawa Trojans (Ottawa City Senior League, 1944-1944) withdrew after 1 games * Ottawa Veterans (Ottawa City Senior League, 1919-1920) * Ottawa Wanderers (Ottawa City Senior League, 1919-1920) * Postal Corps (Ottawa City Senior League, 1942-1943) * Princess Louise Dragoon Guards (Ottawa City Senior League, 1940-1941) * St Patricks College (Ottawa City Senior League, 1919-1923) * University of Ottawa # (Ottawa City Senior League, 1921-1923) # (Ottawa City Senior League, 1934-1934) late season replacement team for LaSalle-Hull unsorted portion of list * Adjutant General (Army League), (1946-47) * LaSalle College (Junior) * LaSalle-Hull (Senior & Junior, 1932-34) * Ottawa East * Ottawa Montagnards (Ottawa City Senior League) (1964-65) * Ottawa Nationale (Interprovincial Hockey Union), (1911-12) * Ottawa New Edinburgh (Senior & Junior), (1910-55) * Ottawa St Brigids (Senior & Junior), (1919-28) * Ottawa Stewartons (Interprovincial Hockey Union), (1911-13) * Ottawa-Carleton Maroons (Ottawa St Lawrence Senior League, 1966-67) * Quartermaster General (Inter-Services League), (1945-46) * RCOC Militia (Ottawa City Senior League), (1954-55) * Rockcliffe RCAF (Intermediate, 1966-67) * St Patricks Grads (Ottawa City Senior League), (1954-55) * Woodroffe Cardinals (Ottawa City Senior League), (1954-55) Junior teams *Ashbury High School *East Ottawa Thunder *Eastview-St Charles *Glebe High School *Lisgar High School *Nepean High School *St Jeans *Ottawa Commerce High School *Ottawa-Hull Canadiens *Ottawa Jr. Canadians *Ottawa Linden *Ottawa Lindenlea *Ottawa Pirates *Ottawa Sacre Coeur *Ottawa Technical High School *Ottawa West Golden Knights University teams *Carleton Ravens *Ottawa Gee-Gees *St Patricks College Arenas *Aberdeen Pavilion *Bell Sensplex *Dey's Arena *Jim Durrell Recreation Centre *Ottawa Auditorium *Rideau Skating Rink *Sandy Hill Arena *Scotiabank Place *Urbandale Centre *TD Place Arena (formerly Ottawa Civic Centre) *Parliament Hill Ice Rink *Bingham Park Rink *Barbara Ann Scott Arena *Brewer Park Rink *C.F.B. Ottawa Arena *Calzavara Park Rink *Cassia Park Rink *Brewer Arena *Minto Arena *Delude Arena *Tom Brown Arena *St. Laurent Arena *Belltown Dome *R.A. Centre *The Ice House (Carelton University) *McNabb Arena *University of Ottawa Sports Complex *R.J. Kennedy Arena *Brewer Skate Park Oval *Fred Barrett Arena *Cedarcroft Park Rink *Playfair Park Rink *Brian Kilrea Arena *Minto Skating Centre-Don Jackson Rink *Presland Park Rink *Heron Park Rink *Chapel Hill Park Rink *Jack Purcell Park Rink *Manor Pakr Rink *Weston Park Rink *Trojan Park Rink *Fairlea Park Rink *Carson Grove Park Rink *Bearbrook Park Rink *Gardenway Park Rink *Barrington Park Rink *Fallingbrook South Community Centre Rink *Blue Willow Rink *Fallingbrook Park Rink *Alcide Treaudeau Park Rink Champions 'Stanley Cup' *1902-03 Ottawa Senators *1903-04 Ottawa Senators *1904-05 Ottawa Senators *1905-06 Ottawa Senators *1909-10 Ottawa Senators *1910-11 Ottawa Senators *1919-20 Ottawa Senators *1920-21 Ottawa Senators *1922-23 Ottawa Senators *1926-27 Ottawa Senators 'Allan Cup' *1908-09 Ottawa Cliffsides *1941-42 Ottawa RCAF Flyers *1942-43 Ottawa Commandos *1948-49 Ottawa Senators 'Memorial Cup' *1957-58 Ottawa-Hull Canadiens *1983-84 Ottawa 67's *1998-99 Ottawa 67's Players Leagues *Army League *Inter-Services League *Ottawa City Senior League *Ottawa City Intermediate League *Ottawa City Junior League *Ottawa City Junior B League *Ottawa City Junior Outdoor League *Ottawa St Jean Baptiste Junior League Category:NHL Cities Category:Ontario towns